


Court-Ready

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I hate having to testify in court.”





	Court-Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #567 "trial"

“I hate having to testify in court,” grumbled McGee, peering at his reflection in the glass partition of Abby’s lab. “I mean, not as much as you do, of course.”

“It’s not testifying I hate,” Abby said. “It’s people judging my ability to analyze evidence based on my tattoos or the way I dress.”

“I always looked too young. The suit and tie just seemed to make it worse.”

She smiled, reaching out to adjust his tie. “Not anymore, Timmy. You look… distinguished.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying ‘old’,” he said, but he was smiling, too. “Thanks, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
